


we moved the furniture so we could dance (baby like we stood a chance)

by falloutgirI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirI/pseuds/falloutgirI
Summary: Seokmin should've seen the signs. Shouldn't have ignore his guts.He shouldn't have let them go.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 27





	we moved the furniture so we could dance (baby like we stood a chance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. dropping y'all with this bs that has been sitting on my docs for 63 years now.
> 
> Also, this is for my sweetest, darling baba, Yen.
> 
> Please ignore any typos and grammatical errors.
> 
> Merry christmas y'all.
> 
> ps. keep your expectations low.

_ He shouldn't have let them go. _

  
  


Seokmin ignored the voices in his brain for the nth time today. Maybe because he was too busy- with his thesis and stuff or because of the raging headache that's making him currently immobile.

  
  


Or maybe it's because he was too confident with himself- or trust myungho's skill too much and that nothing bad will happen to him.

  
  


myungho's love for adventure and the nature itself is unrivaled. that's why seokmin just shooed him off fondly when myungho kissed him goodbye.

  
  
  


mingyu has gone off to work already, after nagging him for babying myungho way too much.

  
  


_ "you need to stop being overprotective seok. he can handle himself." _ mingyu had said.

  
  
  


yes. myungho can handle himself, heck- he was probably the strongest between the three of them. but someone has to remind myungho; he's not indestructible.

  
  
  
  


Maybe they were both to be blame. all he knows is that he shouldn't have let him go.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


it was late at night when he received  _ The _ call. he was pacing back and forth in the living room,  _ myungho should be home by now _ but he wasn't. mingyu's in the kitchen- making tea for the both of them.

  
  


one call and seokmin's world shattered.

_ No, no, no. _

_ "Hello, is this Lee Seokmin? You are listed as Seo Myungho's emergency contact."  _ it was the same unsympathetic voice from the other side of the line,  _ "I'm sorry to say but Seo Myungho slipped down Bukhansan Mountain and hit his head severely. He was dead upon arrival." _

  
  


"Oh."  _ No, please no. _

  
  
  


Seokmin has managed to hear the other said that he should come to the hospital as soon as possible before his grip on his phone loosened and he dropped on his knees on the floor.

  
  
  


"Seok? what is it?" mingyu came rushing from the kitchen as he heard the phone hitting the ground. "what happened?"

  
  
  
  


seokmin can only shake his head, tears running down his face.

  
  


and somehow, mingyu understands.

  
  


\--

  
  
  


five years later and it became a tradition. same day, every year. they would visit  _ Bukhansan Mountain  _ to celebrate myungho's death anniversary. to honor his brave and adventurous soul.

  
  


seokmin couldn't come this time though- he was having the same head-splitting headache like he did five years ago. he wanted to come so badly but mingyu wouldn't let him.

  
  


"you couldn't even walk properly, let alone go to a hiking." mingyu said, he looks a little guilty. "or i could stay with you?"

  
  


seokmin shakes his head, "you have to go, vernon and the rest are waiting for you."

  
  
  


seokmin should've sense the warning. should've seen the signs. should have said yes to mingyu's idea. he should've let mingyu stay.  _ he should have.  _ the feeling of  _ dejavu _ radiating down his entire body.

  
  
  
  


_ he shouldn't have let him go too. _

  
  
  
  


five hours later, it was seungcheol's voice that brought the news to him.

  
  


breaking his entire world the second time.

  
  
  


_ "i'm so sorry seok, he wanted to walk alone for a minute so we let him. seok, i'm so sorry, we should've notice he was gone for far too long. he slipped on the same goddamn slope seok. i'm sorry." _

  
  


seungcheol apologizes but seokmin couldn't understand what he was saying anymore. he wanted to scream so badly but no sound is coming out from his throat.

  
  


he dropped on the floor, trembling.

  
  


but this time, there was no mingyu to hold and calm him down.

  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


maybe it was fate. or the universe decided to fucked them badly. either way, seokmin couldn't be bother anymore as he stood at the same spot of the same mountain, on the same day of his (past) lovers death.

  
  
  


seokmin couldn't take it anymore, every single day felt like his worst day. he was like a walking corpse (in jeonghan's words). 

  
  


it was hard enough when they took myungho away from him- and now, mingyu too.

  
  


jeonghan might have lost their friends, but seokmin- he lost his bestfriends, his soulmates, the only reason why he still gets up in the morning. he lost his entire world.

  
  
  
  


he couldn't take it anymore. he promised them that he'll be okay, but promises are meant to be broken right? they could see his suffering so they'll understand right?

  
  
  
  


maybe it was meant to be.

  
  


_ i'll be there soon.  _ he whispered to myungho's and mingyu's grave.

  
  
  
  
  


he closed his eyes and jumped.


End file.
